Cuando el regrese
by Hime-Chan94
Summary: El se habia declarado extrañamente, ambos habian aceptado, pero cuando el vuelva ¿como se comportarán?


**Título: **Cuando el regrese

**Género: **Romance, humor.

**Clasificación: **K.

**Advertencias: **Creo que ninguna

**Fandom: **Full metall alchemist brotherhood (Post- manga y anime)

**Pareja: **Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell

**Resumen: **El se habia declarado extrañamente, ambos habian aceptado, pero cuando el vuelva ¿como se comportarán?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Full Metal allchemist ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son creación de el señor Hiromu Arakawa, solo este oneshoot es de mi autoría :D

En un tren rumbo a Risembull se encontraba un pensativo rubio con coleta alta, sí era yo, Edward Elric, ya no era más un niño, ahora ya había crecido y ya era un hombre.

Me encontraba en el tren de regreso a casa, después de 6 meses de estar lejos de casa haciendo investigación, en la que por cierto avance mucho, aunque aun no he encontrado la forma de regresar mi alquimia, por ahora puedo vivir con ello.

Pero lo que me tenia nervioso en esta travesea de vuelta, era que volvería a ver de nuevo a Winry, oh dios, el solo recordar como quedaron las cosas, ¿de donde demonios sacó el una confesión tan extraña?, lo bueno que ella también hablo tonterías esa vez y así pudo estar mas tranquilo y ocultar su enorme sonrojo.

Pero ahora la situación seria diferente, ellos ahora eran ¿novios?, ¿pareja?, ok algo así porque ambos aceptaron que se querían. Solo que lo inquietaba como comportarse frente a ella ahora que se rencontrarían, si son una pareja tendría que ser mas caballeroso con ella, ¡el no sabia como ser de esa forma!, y tal vez hasta tendría que be-besarla, bien la idea no le parecía mala, solo que el nunca había besado a una chica, ¿y si no le gustaba a ella?.

Dándole vueltas aun a lo mismo, me sumí en la inconciencia. Un tiempo después escuché como el tren pitaba en señal de que habíamos llegado y me levante de mi asiento, ya dejaba todo en manos de mi destino; tomé mis maletas y fui a la salida, ahí se encontraba Winry esperándome, se veía hermosa, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verla vestida con un pantalón entallado y un blusa de tirantes que mostraba su asombrosa figura .

- Hola Winry- le dije solamente

- Hola Ed, ¿Cómo fue el viaje?- me preguntó ella normalmente

- Bien, un poco cansado, y emm ¿como esta la vieja Pinako?

- Eh bien esperándote en casa con un estofado

- Oh- dije yo y solo seguimos caminando hasta casa en un incómodo silencio.

Ya al llegar a casa observé que todo seguía igual, comimos estofado todos con una platica amena y normal, aunque vi a Winry un poco callada y cabizbaja. Al terminar de comer la abuela dijo que tenia algo que hacer y se dirigió afuera de la casa, dejándonos a nosotros solos.

- O-oye Winry, ¿quieres salir a dar un paseo conmigo?

- Eh?, mm si claro Ed vamos- me dijo con curiosidad

Estuvimos paseando y viendo varios lugares de Risembull cuando iba a empezar a hablar yo, ella se me adelantó

- Mira Ed, hay algo que tengo que decirte, si no te sientes bien con nosotros siendo una pa-pareja puedes dejarlo asi, no importa- me dijo parando y con la cabeza hacia abajo

- Winry ¿porqué me dices esto?- pregunté confundido

- Yo-yo, es que de verdad te siento extraño, tal vez te arrepentiste y todo lo que- sola veía sus labios mientras ella hablaba y hablaba ¿Qué no pensaba terminar?- y tal vez al estar lejos encontraste a alguien y te diste cuenta de que todo era un error y…

- Idiota- vi como su rostro cambiaba a uno furioso

- Cómo me dijiste enano de..- no la dejé terminar, no lo planee, mi cuerpo se impulso solo hacia adelante y junté nuestros labios y cerramos nuestros ojos, al principio no sabíamos que hacer y comencé a mover mis labios, enseguida ella no se quedó atrás y también siguió con el beso, después me separé para hablar.

- Te dije idiota porque hablas mucho y sacas ideas precipitadas, no sabía como comportarme contigo, pero ahora me di cuenta de que las cosas se van dando solas y no tengo de que preocuparme, te amo Winry-le dije y ambos nos ruborizamos y ella dio una hermosa sonrisa

- Yo también te amo Ed- me dijo y volvimos a besarnos, solo que ahora ella entrebrió un poco su boca e hicimos el beso más apasionado jugando con nuestras lenguas, le tomé de las caderas y ella del cuello para acercarnos mas y seguimos besándonos, hasta que se nos acabó el aire.

- Ah y por cierto ya no soy un enano recuérdalo- le dije con gesto arrogante

- Idiota- me dijo y se abrazó a mi.

Y bueno creo que ya no tengo de que preocuparme, porque estoy seguro que ambos juntos estaremos bien.

**Reviews?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, tenia mucho queriendo escribir otro oneshoot o algo referente a esta pareja y no se me ocurría nada :/,, hasta ahora :D**

**Bueno espero que me digan ke les pareció gracias por pasarse a quien lo haya leído xD**

**Gracias y hasta pronto ;D **


End file.
